


【独伊】《寄花赠夏》

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	【独伊】《寄花赠夏》

瓦尔加斯兄弟的花店最近来了一个很奇怪的客人。  
客人的个子很高、黄头发，皮肤有些病态的苍白，他操着一口不太利落的意大利语进店选花。他第一次来的那天正好轮到罗维诺出门送花，店里只有费里西安诺一个人守着。  
五月末的意大利开始热了起来，偶尔温度过高的午后能听见外面柏油马路上种着的香樟树上传来蝉鸣的声音，像是在控告夏天过早的到来。夏天的午后太过炎热，出门的人少之又少，碰上没有客人的时间段里，费里西安诺通常都在店里打盹，满屋子的花被空调风一吹，自身所带的香气顿时弥漫了整个房间，这样的环境于费里西安诺而言，对于午睡再适合不过了。  
那个奇怪的客人便是在这样的午后到来的。  
费里西安诺当时正靠在账台上打瞌睡，门口挂着的风铃突然响起提醒着有客人的到来。清脆的撞击声让已经快要入眠的费里西安诺浑身一激灵，他拍了拍自己的脸蛋，试图让自己清醒一些，他觉得自己没有那么困了之后才站起身来，挂着职业微笑迎接客人。  
“请问您需要什么鲜花？”费里西安诺站起身来，看着面前的人。当在他与那位客人眼神对视上的那一刻他却忘记了下文，就像前段时间喝到断片时的感觉，脑子里一片空白，一下就忘记了自己应该做些什么。  
很久以后费里西安诺再想起来自己那天的表现简直太丢人了，明明自己可以再稳重一些的，却突然一下脑子死机在那个人面前丢了面子，在花店的工作每日都是一样的，自己竟然还能弄错或者忘记，让哥哥知道了一定会嘲笑他的。  
“我想要一束满天星，谢谢。”  
在炎热的午后光顾这里的客人很高，是个相貌英俊的男人。但是男人的皮肤透露着有些病态的苍白，黄色的头发梳得整齐得体，就连身上的衣服都没有一丝褶皱——嗯，可能是因为他在高温的夏季还穿着长袖有关。他灰蓝色的眼睛望着费里西安诺，这样的目光令费里西安诺有些不适——确切地来说是并没有见过这样的人，这让他稍微有些手足无措。  
“我吓到你了吗？不好意思。”男人有些窘迫，将自己注视着面前人热切的目光稍微移开，转而看向一旁摆满鲜花的窗台。花店虽小但被布置得温馨有序，就连窗台上都摆满了各式各样的鲜花，目光所及之处都是漂亮的花儿，令人心情愉悦。  
“啊——！不是的不是的。”费里西安诺连忙摆手，他绝对不是因为面前的男人吓人才迟迟没有回答的，他只是……呃，大脑不小心死机了而已。不过为什么会突然死机这其中的缘由只有费里西安诺本人知道了，况且他也绝对不会告诉别人究竟是为什么的。  
费里西安诺咬了咬舌尖，试图让自己冷静下来——亦或者是让自己的大脑运转起来。“你要满天星？一整束吗？”费里西安诺比划了一下。面前的男人只说了自己要一束满天星，并没有说自己要多少。  
满天星这样的花儿，要一整束扎起来才好看。  
男人显然没想过这个问题，被费里西安诺一问便卡住了。他那张严肃的脸上难得出现了和自己风格不符合、名叫“慌乱”的神情，显然没了方才的坦然。他结结巴巴地跟费里西安诺说：“我对这个不太了解？这么大一束可以吗？”他试图像费里西安诺一样用肢体动作比划出来，但是自己并不能确定到底是要多大的一束，所以比划出来的动作异常僵硬，显得有些滑稽。  
费里西安诺意识到他的窘迫，及时打住了这个话题，他走到男人的身边伸出手取了一把正好今天被放在窗台上的满天星，递到男人的面前，歪着头看着他：“这么多够了吗？你是送给谁的？”  
男人被突然送到面前的鲜花弄得措手不及，他紧张得不知道应该把手往哪里放，也没有伸手去拿递到面前的满天星。  
按照正常人的思维来看，费里西安诺举着鲜花地给客人，客人却没有收下，这会让人非常尴尬，可惜费里西安诺天生就是个粗神经，他们一家都一样心大得不得了，所以对于这种情况费里西安诺觉得没什么大不了，对客人眨了眨眼睛，冲他抿唇一笑：“你不说话我就当做你答应啦。”他语调活泼，像极了窗外活力十足的蝉。  
男人僵硬地点了点头，他实在不懂这些东西，所以任由费里西安诺安排。  
“就只要满天星吗？还要别的什么吗？”费里西安诺从身上的围裙口袋里掏出来一根橡皮筋将满天星从根部捆好，动作轻柔的放到结账台的包装纸上。他看着面前的人问他还需要些别的什么花吗。  
这个客人好像什么都不懂的样子，费里西安诺想。不过他遇到这样的人也多，他们的花店开在意大利某个风景宜人的小镇上，是远近闻名的旅游城市，住在这里的本地居民其实很少。他每天都要接待很多前来买花讨女朋友或者心仪之人的客人，他们其中大部分都并不知道怎么选花，只是一股脑地选那些赠送度最高的鲜花来送人。如果碰上是费里西安诺看店的时候他会很耐心地给客人推荐并且教他们选择合适的花，虽然有些人并不愿意听，不过还是有更多的客人愿意听这个清秀男孩的建议，毕竟花店老板在这方面的经验比普通人要丰富得多。  
不过碰上他哥哥罗维诺在店里就不会这样了，罗维诺并没有过多的耐心去处理这些事情，偶尔看到费里西安诺被不听建议的客人骂，了还会上去和别人理论，事后还会说费里西安诺多此一举，老让他这个做哥哥的操心。  
罗维诺经常让费里西安诺不要多管闲事，费里西安诺通常口头都答应得好好的，转头又开始给客人选择更加合适的鲜花，用伊丽莎白的话来说，典型的记吃不记打。这一次也不例外，他又忘记了罗维诺的嘱咐，开始给面前的男人选择更加合适的鲜花。  
“我想你应该还需要些别的吧？”他自己下了定论，从身后的花瓶里拿出来几株新插上的三色堇，松开了绑着满天星的皮筋，将几株三色堇和满天星重新放到一起绑着，再用漂亮的包装纸将这一束鲜花打包好，最后亲手系上了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结递给面前的客人，“一共是三十欧元，需要帮忙写卡片吗？”他歪着头，看着面前的客人。  
男人并没有接费里西安诺递来的花，他指了指夹在满天星里的三色堇：“这个花……”话还没说完便被费里西安诺打断了，费里西安诺眨了眨漂亮的眼睛道：“这个，就当我送你的好啦，你是第一次来的新客人呀——对了，你需要帮忙写卡片吗？这束鲜花你是给自己买的还是要送人呢？如果自己带会去养着的话我要重新帮你弄一下了哦，不然这些花很快就会枯萎了……”  
听着花店老板絮絮叨叨的碎碎念，路德维希难得飞快地回答了一次，他说：“你帮我写一张卡片吧。”  
被打断话题的花店老板显然是没有想到路德维希会这么快地回答，一下不知道怎么接话，过了一会儿才点点头，从下面的抽屉里摸出来纸和笔递到路德维希的面前：“需要自己写吗？”  
路德维希摇了摇头，示意让花店老板帮他写。  
“这样呀，”他收回了东西，盖着笔帽的笔在纸上打转儿，“需要写些什么呢？”  
男孩眨了眨眼睛看着路德维希。  
“就写：祝贝什米特早日康复吧。”  
路德维希轻声道。  
费里西安诺听到男人的话之后旋开笔帽，将男人的话一字一句地写了上去。写完之后拿起来在纸上吹了一口气，试图将未干的笔墨吹干。他将小卡片夹到花里，随口问了一句：“是您自己带走还是需要我们送过去呢？如果要送的话请留个地址给我哦。”  
“不用了，”男人很快拒绝，“我自己拿走就好了。”  
费里西安诺将蝴蝶结重新系好，随后将这束鲜花递到男人的手中，这回这位奇怪的客人终于收下了他递来的鲜花。  
男人将鲜花抱在怀中，礼貌地道了声谢，从自己的口袋里找出来几张皱巴巴的欧元纸币放到收银台上：“三十欧元对吗？”  
“对的，三十欧元，”费里西安诺收下了他放在桌上的欧元，不多不少，正好三十，“欢迎下次再来。”他一双眼睛笑弯，目送这位客人离开。  
在门上风铃再一次响起的时候，客人已经离开了花店，费里西安诺像是脱力一样倒在椅子上，兄弟二人开了这家花店也有些年头了，也接待过形形色色的客人，但是像这位客人一样奇怪的还是第一次。接待他一个比自己接待十个还累，费里西安诺捂着额头，觉得自己今天一定是干成了一件大事，等罗维诺回来之后要好好跟他炫耀一番，甚至等晚上打烊的时候应该和哥哥一起出去大吃一顿犒劳自己。

如费里西安诺所想的那样，他每天见过的客人数不胜数，他甚至记不清楚每个人的脸，就这样匆匆送别一个又一个来过的客人。那个奇怪的男人也只来了一次，可是费里西安诺却独独记住了他的长相。  
也许是因为他太过引人注目了吧，费里西安诺想。他最近经常想起那天下午造访花店的客人，也许真的是因为那个人太过引人注目，不过说白了，到底只是萍水相逢的陌生人罢了，他连那天下午的那位客人叫什么都不知道，两个人只不过是普通的商人与顾客的关系而已。  
日子总归还是要继续走下去的。  
费里西安诺没想过自己会再一次见到那个客人，也同样是在同样天气的午后；同样地，在那个午后，他同时也得知了这个男人的名字。  
——路德维希·贝什米特。

路德维希第二次来访时与那天装束无异，同样是穿着不合群的长袖，金黄的头发被梳得整整齐齐贴在耳后，他在同样的时间里推开了瓦尔加斯兄弟家花店的大门，一切都和第一次见面一样——除了这一次罗维诺也在花店里以外。  
门上风铃响起的时候两兄弟正坐在一块看新出的电视剧，罗维诺认为这种天气里没有人会出门来买花，除非是神经病——好吧，事实证明确实是有疯子会在这种天气来买花，路德维希就是其中之一。  
罗维诺和费里西安诺靠在一块，险些睡死过去，听见风铃响后浑身一激灵。  
费里西安诺先坐起来出去招待客人，“欢迎光临”这句话刚说出口，便发现了来人是上次那个很奇怪的男人，准备好的话都卡在喉咙里，怎么也说不出来。  
路德维希看见了费里西安诺，冲他颔首一笑，问了声好。  
“费里西，你怎么了，怎么话都不说完的……”罗维诺紧跟着走了出来，费里西安诺刚才的话没有说完令他这个强迫症非常难受，忍不住要“训斥”弟弟两句，结果自己的话也被费里西安诺堵了回去。  
费里西安诺看见了走出来的罗维诺，冲上去捂住他的嘴，将人拉到收银台后面：“就是那个人啊！”  
罗维诺被他突然捂住嘴，一口气没喘上来险些没憋过气去，被费里西安诺放开之后连忙深呼了一口气。他瞪了一眼费里西安诺：“什么这个人那个人？你对客人是这样也就算了，你对你亲哥也是这样？等等……那个人？”  
“对啊对啊，”费里西安诺跪坐在他哥面前，“就是我上次跟你说的那个很奇怪的客人呀，穿着长袖梳着背头的那个男人，就是他。”费里西安诺拉着罗维诺悄悄地从收银台后面冒出头，偷偷打量再一次造访花店的男人。  
路德维希与上次一样，一进来就站在放满了花的窗台边，瓦尔加斯兄弟一向很勤快，每天放在窗台上的鲜花都不一样，上次放着的是满天星和鸢尾花，今天是山茶和矢车菊。他看着面前的花，像是在看什么珍宝一样。  
两兄弟趴在收银台后面看着这个费里西安诺口中“很奇怪”的男人，他看花的眼神罗维诺曾经在费里西安诺身上见到过。费里西安诺很喜欢鲜花，他认为花都是有灵魂的，美好的鲜花能为人传达美好的愿望，费里西安诺小时候做得最多的事情便是和鲜花自言自语。  
“能给我准备这样一束鲜花吗？”路德维希突然朝两兄弟躲藏的地方投向目光，冲猫着腰在收银台后面的两个人比划着自己需要多大的鲜花束，这个动作是费里西安诺教他的，活学活用说的就是这种人了吧。  
罗维诺和费里西安诺脸上突然都挂上了被发现的尴尬微笑。身为兄长的罗维诺先直起了腰，冲站在鲜花中的男人抱歉地笑了笑，随即将自己还猫着腰觉得很不好意思的弟弟拎了起来，对他低声道：“费里西，该是你表现的时候了。”  
“为什么？”费里西安诺瞪大了一双眼睛。  
“因为你认识他，我不认识呀。”罗维诺冲他狡黠一笑，碧绿的眼睛配上他现在的表情，像极了一只偷腥的猫，他往后退了一步，伸手拍了拍费里西安诺的肩膀：“费里西，加油！你一定可以的。”随后，他用力地推了一把费里西安诺，将人推了出去，自己则是继续蹲在收银台后打盹。  
费里西安诺从来没觉得自己的脸这么讨厌——好吧，虽然是他哥哥的脸，但是两个人是一母同胞的双生子，脸蛋都是一个模子里刻出来的——除了瞳色，如果不仔细看的话一定会把两个人认错。  
他深吸一口气，走到路德维希的面前冲他笑了笑：“又见面了，您今天需要些什么呢？”  
“没想到您还记得我。”路德维希也笑了，指了指面前盛开旺盛的山茶花，“今天需要一些这种花，帮我多拿一些，分成两束包装……嗯，如果可以的话，我是说如果可以，请帮我再写上两张卡片吧。”他这一次倒是进步了很多，一下就告诉了费里西安诺自己需要什么，让人感觉没有上一次沟通起来那么费劲了。  
这令费里西安诺和罗维诺都大吃一惊，前者的吃惊自然是路德维希的变化；而后者的吃惊则是觉得自己弟弟对这个男人有夸大其词的形容，从他的言行举止来看，并没有费里西安诺说的那么奇怪。  
“好呀，”费里西安诺将面前放着的大把的山茶花从花盆里抱了出来，仔仔细细地擦去枝干上的泥土，随后从身后扯下了一张包装纸将花朵装好。他随口道：“山茶花的花语是希望，是不是上次的满天星和贺卡让您的愿望成真了呢？”  
路德维希显然是没有想到这一层的，他在进这家花店之前，根本不知道小小的花朵里有这么多寓意，上次选择满天星的原因也只是因为那种花离自己最近罢了。他不知道怎么回答费里西安诺的话，只能含糊不清地顺着青年的话点了点头：“算是实现了吧，所以今天又来了。”  
“那真是太好啦。”费里西安诺动作很快，一下就包好了男人需要的两束鲜花，他抱着鲜花走回收银台前，“能够实现你的愿望真是太好了，”他将鲜花放在桌上，在抽屉里翻找着纸和笔，“这一次要写什么呢？”  
“嗯……我自己来写一份吧。”他思索了片刻，向费里西安诺讨要手中的卡片和笔。  
费里西安诺将东西递给他，又问了一句：“另外一份呢？也是自己写吗？”  
男人接过纸笔之后正在思考应该写些什么，听见费里西安诺的话停下了笔，他想了想道：“写路德维希·贝什米特赠吧。”他似乎也想到了自己手中的卡片应该写些什么，同费里西安诺说完之后，自己也低头开始写起来。  
费里西安诺就这么猝不及防知道了男人的名字：  
路德维希·贝什米特。

路德维希将写好的卡片，和笔一并交给了费里西安诺，费里西安诺将东西放好之后他道了声谢，询问过价格之后便付了钱离去。  
风铃在门上寂静了很久之后费里西安诺还拿着路德维希用过的笔，指尖仿佛能触摸到那个男人手间的温度，有些冰凉。  
他想。路德维希·贝什米特，好像有种似曾相识的感觉。  
费里西安诺看着男人离去的背影，眨了眨眼睛，长到二十几岁的意大利小伙子可能要有自己的小秘密了。  
因为路德维希悄悄地留下了一朵花给他，是今天选好的山茶花。

自此之后的每一天里，路德维希都会来瓦尔加斯兄弟家的花店买上一束鲜花，每天都是不一样的花。也许今天挑选的是三色堇，明天就换成了粉玫瑰，好像要将这家小店里所有品种的花都买个遍。  
而路德维希买下的每一束鲜花都会经由费里西安诺的手，由他亲手包装。瓦尔加斯兄弟的花店是有替顾客送花上门的项目的，路德维希的鲜花必须由费里西安诺来的原因是这是一个属于他们俩的小秘密：路德维希每天买下的那束鲜花赠予之人是费里西安诺本人。  
费里西安诺长到这么大，与兄长罗维诺几乎无话不谈，但是现在也有了自己的小秘密。  
是他和路德维希二人之间的小秘密。

费里西安诺与路德维希的交集其实仅限于在花店内，但是唯独有一次，费里西安诺与路德维希在花店以外的地方遇见了。  
瓦尔加斯家的花店面对着飞满白鸽的广场，所以这家小小的花店才会生意如此兴隆。费里西安诺在送走了最后一个客人之后站起身来活动了一下自己酸疼僵硬的脊椎，听见脖颈处发出“喀喀”的响声后倒吸了一口凉气。他看了看外面的天空，太阳渐渐落了下去，将半边天幕都染成了火红的颜色，云层都像被火焰包围着，天空透露出不同于往常的红色。  
费里西安诺想，自己是时候关门去外面转转了，毕竟今天的黄昏美得不像话。  
这么想着，青年手下收拾的动作快了起来，他利落地收拾好了凌乱的店内，将身上的围裙脱了下来，走出门后为花店落了锁。  
费里西安诺插着口袋，伸了个懒腰，准备四处逛逛欣赏一下风景，然后再去吃晚餐，明明他从小在这座城市长大，却总觉自己没有看够这座城市的景色，好像这座城市每天的风景都不一样。费里西安诺想，他可能需要用一生的时间去记录这座城市的变化。  
黄昏时候的广场人总是很多，这个时候暑气刚刚散去，人们用过晚餐，三三两两陪伴着家人子啊广场上散步消遣。费里西安诺孤身一人，与这温馨的场景格格不入。他突然有些后悔，自己不应该在这个时候在广场上散步的，罗维诺今天与安东尼奥有约，早早地给自己下了班，只留下费里西安诺一个人，不得不说他一个人落单显得有些，呃——孤零零。  
费里西安诺这样想着，有些提不起劲，垂头丧气地踢着路上的小石子，但是蓦地他看到了一个熟悉的身影混在热闹的人群中——和他一样的寂落。  
是路德维希。  
他坐在广场的长椅上，身旁摆着今天从花店买了的两束鲜花：两束不同颜色的鸢尾花。一个人和大束的鲜花占据了整张长椅，在熙攘的人群中显得有些孤寂。  
费里西安诺快步走到路德维希的身边，想想打招呼时应该递给他一些什么东西才不显得唐突，可是翻遍了全身都找不出一株可以送人的鲜花，他往常都是把用来哄小孩子的鲜花塞在围裙的口袋里的，这会儿已经下班了，他也早早把围裙脱掉，自然是找不到什么鲜花来送人。  
最后费里西安诺找遍全身，只摸出来一个用鸢尾花标本做的钥匙扣，但是这也足够了。他将鸢尾花钥匙挂在手上，放到路德维希的面前打转儿。青年轻快活泼的声音在路德维希的耳边响起：“路德维希！你也在这里！”  
路德维希的眼前突然出现一枚漂亮的花朵钥匙扣，他不由抬头看去，是费里西安诺。  
他在跟自己说也在这里。  
“好巧啊路德维希，你也在这里，你在等人吗？”费里西安诺见路德维希抬起头看他，将那枚钥匙扣丢到他的手上，弯着腰看着他放在一旁的鲜花，“这是之前在我们店里买的花呀，你要送给谁？”  
“嗯……其实是帮我哥哥买的。”路德维希将鲜花抱到腿上，让费里西安诺坐到旁边的位置上，“他要送给喜欢的女孩子。”  
路德维希难得有一次在费里西安诺面前说话不紧张，费里西安诺觉得非常有意思，他坐到路德维希的身边歪头看着抱着鲜花的男人的侧脸，他说：“那你哥哥一定是一个很浪漫的人，鸢尾花的别名叫做爱丽丝，花语是想念你。”  
“嗯……谢谢。”其实基尔伯特——也就是路德维希的兄长让路德维希买花的时候，很俗气地告诉他让他去选玫瑰，但是路德维希去花店的时候下意识地选择了摆放在窗台上的花，因为费里西安诺每天都会换不同的鲜花放在窗台上，这倒是无心插柳柳成荫。  
“阿西！”有人拍了拍路德维希的肩膀，“你在这里等了很久了吗？”  
来人剪了一头清爽利落的银白色短发，亲昵地拍了拍路德维希的肩膀，并且称呼他为“阿西”。费里西安诺想，那一定就是路德维希的兄长了。那人似乎也看到了坐在路德维希身边的费里西安诺，目光转向一旁坐着的青年。费里西安诺这时才注意到这个男人有一双好看的紫红色眼睛，和路德维希的灰蓝色眼睛一样好看。  
“你是阿西的朋友吗？那个他经常提起的花店老板？”男人很是热情，显然是听路德维希提起过费里西安诺。他伸出手到费里西安诺的面前道：“阿西经常提起你，说你人很好。我是他的哥哥，也许你提起过我，我叫基尔伯特。”  
确实提起过你，就在刚刚，费里西安诺心道。他伸手回握住基尔伯特的手，笑着回应道：“我是费里西安诺，嗯……如你所见，是路德维希经常买花的那家店的老板之一。”  
“路德维希说他今天的花是帮你买的，你可真是浪漫的人，鸢尾花的话语非常浪漫呢。”费里西安诺看见路德维希将手中的鸢尾花递给基尔伯特，忍不住说了一句，毕竟这年头直男给女朋友送花大部分都会选择玫瑰花。  
“什么？”基尔伯特不清楚费里西安诺在说些什么，当他看清楚自己怀中的鲜花的时候差点将花束摔在地上，他对路德维希震声道：“不是让你买玫瑰吗怎么不是……”可惜话还没说完便被路德维希捂住了嘴。  
路德维希打断了兄长的话：“你看，伊丽莎白小姐要来了，你应该去找伊丽莎白小姐了。”  
恰好这时他们说的“伊丽莎白小姐”、基尔伯特的心上人穿着白色的纱裙走了过来，解救了尴尬的路德维希，没让费里西安诺听到选花这件事情的真相。  
“伊莎姐姐！”费里西安诺看见了走过来的人，失声叫了出来。  
缘分可真是妙不可言呢，没想到基尔伯特的女朋友竟然是他邻居家从小玩到大的伊丽莎白姐姐。  
世界真的有点小。

费里西安诺万万没想到，这场属于基尔伯特和伊丽莎白的单独约会会变成四人行，并且这场约会的主角似乎神经都非常大条，觉得路德维希和费里西安诺跟他们一块吃饭并没有什么大不了的。  
于是，此时此刻坐在饭桌上、与路德维希面对面的费里西安诺，觉得自己就是一个超大号的电灯泡，还是加强加亮的那种。  
明明只是和认识的客人打个招呼，怎么就变成这样了呢，费里西安诺看着面前的牛排，无奈地拿起了刀叉。  
“说起来，阿西好像还多买了一束花？你又要放回去吗？你的房间已经被花给填满了，再堆真的要堆不下了。”基尔伯特看见了路德维希一直藏在身后的鲜花，不由得说上两句，“你的房间都要没地落脚了。”  
被花填满了？正在和牛排奋战的费里西安诺敏锐地捕捉到了关键的信息，缓缓抬起了头看着坐在自己面前的路德维希。“被鲜花填满？”他问。  
“对啊，”基尔伯特无奈地摊手，“他把从你家花店买回来的鲜花，全部堆在自己的房间里，上回走进去都没地方落脚了。”  
平时严谨的德意志男人在哥哥的话语和费里西安诺热切的注视下，脸上再一次出现了名叫“慌乱”的表情，“不是的……我觉得，那些花……”路德维希试图与兄长还有费里西安诺解释这件事情，他结结巴巴地说着，好几次都咬到了舌头。  
“没关系呀，”费里西安诺放下手的刀叉眨着眼睛看着路德维希，“被花堆满的房间我从来没见过呢。”  
“——之后有空能去你家看看吗？”


End file.
